<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Show some strength by Nodoubt_nodoubt_nodoubt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527640">Show some strength</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nodoubt_nodoubt_nodoubt/pseuds/Nodoubt_nodoubt_nodoubt'>Nodoubt_nodoubt_nodoubt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, F/M, Help, Identity Reveal, Love at First Sight, Multi, Ox Miraculous, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:56:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nodoubt_nodoubt_nodoubt/pseuds/Nodoubt_nodoubt_nodoubt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Paisley moves back to Paris with her family, reuniting with her cousin Adrian and best friend, Chloé. But when high school drama starts to unfold, is it really worth being back? </p><p>Maybe if a certain Ox miraculous is involved.<br/>And potentially a certain blue haired hottie?</p><p>With Hawkmoth getting stronger the only way to win is to work together, but with Chat Noir growing away from Ladybug, how long will that plan last?</p><p>(I don't plan on this story being extremely long, but we'll see how it unfolds.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Chloé Bourgeois/Original Male Character(s), Luka Couffaine/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>LadyNoir Christmas in July 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Show some strength</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wassup party people. This is my first attempt of a ML fanfic. Let me know how it goes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Paisley! Maman said you gotta get up!" Was the first thing I heard.</p><p>The next thing I heard was a thump and a groan. When I fell off my bed. Obnoxious laughter filled my eyes and I opened my eyes to glare at my seven year old sister.</p><p>"Go away, Aimée!" I moaned, slowly getting up from the floor. She rolled her eyes and blew a raspberry at me before taking off downstairs.</p><p>I muttered threats at her under my breath as I moved to my wardrobe. I quickly choose a white turtleneck sweater and some old jeans, making my way to the bathroom.</p><p>Before I could get to the shower my sixteen year old sister Louise yelled out at me.<br/>
"Hey! Thats my sweater!"</p><p>"No it's not!" I scoffed, whipping around to look down at her. At fifteen, I already towered over most of my siblings, standing a proud 5"6. Most of my siblings took after my unbelievably short mother, while my brother Cooper and I took after my dad.</p><p>"It is!" Louise yelled, tugging the sweater from my grasp. I groaned at her, knowing that she'd drag mum and dad into if I didn't drop it.</p><p>"Fine." I muttered, going back to my room and instead grabbing one of my graphic tees. A blue-purple shirt with a moon on the front. Looking at the time, I freaked out. </p><p>My family of ten had only recently moved to back Paris from the wonderful countryside of france, where we had lived for five years. Today was my first day at my new school 'Collège Françoise Dupont' and now I was going to be late.</p><p>"Crap." I muttered, changing as fast as I could and grabbing my bag so I could run downstairs.</p><p>"Morning, Paisley." Each of my siblings greeted me when I passed them. I gave them a short hello, making my way to the door</p><p>"Good morning, Maman!" I kissed my mother's cheek. "I'm leaving now."</p><p>"Oh! Goodbye, Ange. Papa will be home when you get here for lunch but I will be at work. I'll see you tonight." She kissed my shoulder, the tallest part of me that she could reach.</p><p>"Bye." I walked out the front door, climbing into the back of my brothers car. Within the minute, Louise and Damien made it out the front door and into the front seats of the car.</p><p>"Come on!" I cheered, slapping the back of Damian's seat. "We can't be late on our first day!"</p><p>"Calm down, Paisley." Damien chuckled, starting the car and pulling out of the driveway.</p><p>As we cruised through the unfamiliar streets, I caught glimpses of the Eiffel Tower. I had seen it before, when we lived in Paris, but it was strange having it within a walking distance again.</p><p>School wasn't far from our house and we pulled up infront of the building just as the bell rang. </p><p>"Bye!" I was inside the school before my siblings were even out of the car, running to the classroom I had been showed on my tour.</p><p>I apparently wasn't paying a lot of attention on the tour, as I burst into a classroom of people a lot older than me, looking shocked at my entrance.</p><p>"What are you doing, Love?" The teacher at the front asked me. She looked kind, with greying hair and wide blue eyes.</p><p>"I'm sorry." I muttered as my face flushed. "I'm looking for Miss Bustier's class."</p><p>"Oh. That's upstairs, first door on the right." </p><p>"Thanks." I mumbled, closing the door behind me and running to the correct classroom.</p><p>I reached the door at the same time as a ginger haired woman, who I assumed was Miss Bustier.</p><p>"Oh. You must be Paisley." She smiled, holding the door open for me. I nodded, walking in the room. I paused at the front of the room, taking in the sight of fifteen or so students milling around the classroom, chatting to one another.</p><p>"Paisley?" A familiar voice called, drawing my attention to a certain blonde haired boy at the front of the room.</p><p>"Adrian!" I squealed, rushing to hug said boy. He returned my embrace before moving back to smile at me.</p><p>"Long time no see, Thompson." He chuckled. </p><p>Before I could respond, a pair of hands wrapped around my waist. I turned to see a familiar pair of blue eyes.</p><p>"Chloe!" I gasped, pulling her into a hug. </p><p>"Paisley! I've missed you so much!" She cried, crushing my lungs in her arms.</p><p>"Chlo. I kinda need to breathe." I gasped, wiggling out of her grasp.</p><p>"Who are you?" Someone scoffed. I turned to see a girl with red hair that was cropped just below her jaw line, glaring at me.</p><p>"Oh! Hello, I'm Paisley. Nice to meet you." I smiled at her and held out my hand. She simply huffed and walked away, slumping down at a nearby desk.</p><p>"Don't mind her!" Chloe rolled her eyes. "She's just jealous."</p><p>"Chloe, don't be mean." Adrian chastised. "She's one of your only friends."</p><p>"She doesn't even like me anymore." Chloe sighed. "She just hangs out with me because of Daddy and the hotel and-"</p><p>Chloe was obviously getting worked up, so Miss Bustier called for everyone to take their seats.</p><p>I hovered at the front of the room, not knowing where to sit, until a girl called to me from the back of the room.</p><p>"Hey! Paisley is it? Come sit by me!" Her long brown hair was tied at the bottom of her back and at the sides of her face, almost twice the length of her thick fringe.</p><p>I walked up to where she sat, sliding into the seat next to her.</p><p>"Hey! Yeah, I'm Paisley-" I started to say, only to be cut off by her welcoming smile twisting into a cruel sneer.</p><p>"Listen. I don't know who you think you are, but Adrian is mine. I've beaten the rest of the competition including your little friend Chloe, so you can bet that I'm going to beat you. Back off while you can." She hissed, before turning back to face the others with a grin.</p><p>Shocked, I turned to the front to the room, pulling out a book and starting to take notes. After two periods on complete silence from my desk mate, we switched rooms for another fifty minutes of science.</p><p>When the bell rang for lunch, I made a beeline for Adrian, who stood by the door with Chloe and another girl who had dark hair and blue eyes.</p><p>"A, I need to talk to you. Potentially you as well Chloe." I informed them, glancing that the other girl. She seemed surprised at my sudden appearance and slightly wary of me.</p><p>"O..okay." Adrian nodded, glancing between the girl with blue eyes and I.<br/>
"Oh! Pais, this is Marinette, one of my closest friends. Mari, this is Paisley, my cousin."</p><p>Marinette's eyes suddenly widened and she stepped back from me. "You're brother didn't say anything at all about me...and a video-"</p><p>"No, Marinette." Adrian laughed. "She's from my Dads side. She's only ever met Felix at family events my parents organised."</p><p>"Anyway!" Chloe snapped, not liking the lack of attention she was receiving. "Whats up, P?"</p><p>"Oh...uh.." I cast a pointed glance at Marinette, but Adrian shook his head. </p><p>"Mari won't tell anyone if you ask her not to. Whats up?" </p><p>"It's about the girl I sit next to." I mumbled, making the other three in the group groan.</p><p>"What did Lie-la do now?" Chloe scoffed.</p><p>"Lila?" I asked, confused at Chloe's pronounciation of the name.</p><p>"Yeah. Her name's Lila. She's pretty much a compolsive liar. She got Marinette expelled, then made up some shit about having a disease that make her lie." Chloe rolled her eyes.</p><p>"She got you expelled?" I gasped at Marinette who turned red and nodded shyly.</p><p>"She planted stuff in my locker and bag then told everyone I stole it. Then she pretended that I pushed her down the stairs. No one believed me except Adrian." She mumbled. </p><p>"And me!" Chloe cried.</p><p>Adrian rolled his eyes at her, leading me to believe that Chloe didn't believe her until much later.</p><p>"Anyway, I need to talk to you." I told them. "But not here. People could listen. Do you want to come over for lunch? Mari, you can come too!"</p><p>"A..are you sure?" Marinette stuttered, gaping at me.</p><p>"Of course! A, your dad will let you come right?"</p><p>"I think so, if not, stuff it, I'll come anyway. I haven't seen you guys in ages." He chuckled.</p><p>"Awesome! Let's go!" I cheered, hauling them all down to where Cooper's car sat.</p><p>"Nice, P. You got a driver!" Chloe cheered.</p><p>"No. Unless you count my brother as my personal chauffeur, which he doesn't." I snickered.</p><p>"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Adrian muttered. I looked up to see Damian walking down the steps, grinning at me when I caught his eye.</p><p>"Look, D. I made friends." I boasted.</p><p>"Your cousin and your lifelong best friend don't count, dumbass." He teased, ruffling my hair.</p><p>"No! This is Marinette." I gestured at the blue eyed beauty who hell quiet.</p><p>"Hi, Marinette. I'm Damien, the only good looking Thompson." He grinned at her, making me roll my eyes.</p><p>"Anyway, this lot is coming over for lunch." I explained, herding everyone into the car. Chloe, naturally, took the front seat. Marinette sat in between Adrian and I in the back and we all started talking at once.</p><p>This was the start of the rest of my life. What a journey it would be.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>